rjorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page gathers all known events in RJO universe on a single list. Port events are also included in the bottom of the page. Main Timeline 2009 December *SW import happens, beginning the whole thing. 2010 March *Padme Amidala leaves RJO May *RJO is officially founded as a school. June *Warriors are impoted. *Anakin Skywalker is kidnapped by Padmé Amidala, but is rescued the same day by Amy, Hayden and Ahsoka 2011 January 1st *FMA is imported *Amy is kidnapped by the Homonculi 3rd *Amy is rescued from the South Pole June *Avatar is imported 2012 January *MGLN is imported February *Fist annual ball *Zuko is kidnapped June *Sailor Moon import happens October *A spoiled assassination attempt sends Amy and Hayden to live Revenge of the Sith. (See RotS-port) December *December madness from 2st to 25th, importing a few "missing" characters from previously imported series *Legend of Korra is imported 2013 January 28th *Zuko almost dies in an assassination attempt by his father March *Leafpool's kits are born *The equalists bomb the temple and Amy falls into a deep unconsciousness for a week. (See WGGW) August 3rd *Harry Potter is imported September *Amy and Zuko get married December 9th *Olivia Anne Emberclaw Prongs is born 13th *Mayme Kryze is born 2014 April/May *MCU is imported 2015 August 6th *Twins Charlotte Victoria Tigerclaw Prongs and Robert Harry Ryeleaf Prongs are born 2016 April-June *Amy is briefly kidnapped and tortured by dark wizards July 9th *Leonora Badgerstep Prongs is born and assigned female 2017 March 17th *Bella-Mary Brighttail Prongs is born After 17th *Amy is attacked by dark wizards and she falls into magical coma (See HP-port) 2020 *Voldemort sparks the World War of Magic 2022 *Mass evacuations begin due to the sea level rising and continents becoming uninhabitable 2023 *WWM ends with the killing of Voldemort, and evacuation from the continents dwindles down as survivors get fewer 2032 January 3rd *Sara arrives from the Land of Elements and meets Bella Prongs 4th *School year 2032 begins at Infinitas Academica *Carla Fierro awakens as Cure Ring Ports WGGW universe This timeline roughly adheres to avatarwiki's timeline. Days should be considered approximate April/May 99 ASC *Zula is banished from the Fire Nation by Fire Lord Ozai at the age of 16 November 99 ASC 1st *Aditi is awakened by Katara at South Pole *Amy wakes up in the Southern Air Temple 2nd *Zula attacks the Southern Water Tribe in search for the Avatar. Aditi surrenders herself to save the tribe, but Katara and Sokka bust her out of the ship's prison. 8th *Aditi, Katara and Sokka visit the Southern Air Temple and meet Amy, who has taken the name Nina. Nina then joins the team Avatar as Aditi's future firebending teacher. *Commander Zhao challenges Princess Zula into an Agni Kai 20th *Team Avatar arrives on Kyoshi Island 27th *Toph Bei Fong turns 15 *Zula attacks Kyoshi Island and team Avatar is forced to flee December 99 ASC 1st *Team Avatar visits a fishing village and Nina meets and undercover Zula 11th *Princess Asura turns 15 *Team Avatar visits Omashu 12th *Aditi faces King Bumi in battle 16th *Team Avatar hides in Gaipan forest and meets Jet and his tribe (of merry men) 20th *Team Avatar lands in the Senlin village and Aditi is forced to deal with the enraged forest spirit 21st *Team Avatar travels to the crescent island with Zula in tow 22nd *Winter Solstice *Aditi talks with Avatar Roku for most of the day 25th *Katara and Aditi find the waterbending scroll the pirates are selling 26th *Zula and the pirates ambush team Avatar 29th *Team Avatar lands in a fishing village and take on small jobs to get more money January 99 ASC 4th *Sokka is out in the storm because of a fishing job 8th *Aditi is captured by the Yu Yan archers and then rescued by Zula as the Blue Spirit 14th *Team Avatar visits Yu Dao 17th *Katara and Sokka discover a boat from Hakoda's fleet and find Bato 20th *Team Avatar and Zula fight at the abbey 22nd *Zula is taken ill by very bad flu 27th *Team Avatar visits the Northern Air Temple 28th *The battle of the NAT February 100 ASC 3rd *Yue turns 16 *Team Avatar arrives in the Northern Water Tribe *Zula almost dies in an assassination attempt 7th *Mai turns 16 10th *Siege of the North begins 12th *Siege of the North ends 15th *Zula wakes up from a fever-coma 25th *A Fire Nation vessel appears outside the Northern Water Tribe 27th *The FN vessel launches a small-scale attack, and Team Avatar leaves escapes the Tribe to draw the attack away from the city March 99 ASC 20th *Katara turns 18 May 99 ASC 1st *Sokka turns 17 June 99 ASC 3rd *Ty Lee turns 17 21st *Summer solstice *Zula turns 18 August 100 ASC 1st *Day of the Black Sun 9th *Suki turns 19 30th *Sozin's Comet returns September 100 ASC 1st *The power of Sozin's Comet is at its height 7th *Aditi turns 16 Star Wars (all events happen in 19 BBY) Category:Meta Category:When Good Girls go to War